Aun en la obscuridad
by KaOa
Summary: Cuando estamos inmersos en la obscuridad siempre habrá un pequeño rayo de luz que nos ayude a salir de nuestro infierno personal, Alice secuestrada por un grupo de militares donde Jasper es el capitán
1. Encuentro

_Los personajes no me pertenecen blablabla_

* * *

-Encuentros-

La obscuridad le impedía ver el camino enfrente de ella y no es que estuviera deseosa de ver que es lo que le preparaba más adelante era mas bien por supervivencia pues la obscuridad le impedia moverse con facilidad, no queria que la volviesen a golpear por tropesar, bajo sus manos adoloridas y entumecidas por el frio tomando con dificultadad su rasgado vestido para poder hacer el trabajo mas sencillo mientras una torcida sonrisa se formo por su ahora enmugresido rostro... _ellos no ganarían_

- ya estamos cerca - apenas pudo escuchar la voz del hombre a unos pasos adelante de ella y un fuerte escalofrió recorrió todo cuerpo al pensar que su fin estaba cerca pero aun asi la sonrisa retorcida permanecia en su rostro preguntandose ¿como una palabra tan fácil de pronunciar- incluso por personas incultas-le podía quitar todo? absolutamente TODO, estaba convencida que esa insignificante palabra es lo que vería si el sol estuviera en lo alto

**_Guerra_**

Una ligera lagrima callo por su mejilla al recordar que por esa simple pero poderosa palabra no volvería a ver a sus padres, una lagrima tras otra caían silenciosas al recordar el cuerpo de su madre recostado sobre el piso de la cocina cubierta por un liquido escarlata pero -aunque lo sabia- no queria pensar que se tratase de sangre

Recordo con claridad como se arrodillo ante ella abrazándola y pidiéndole a todos los cielos que despertara sin impórtale nada a su alrededor.

A penas detectando el fuerte estruendo que se escucho proveniente de la puerta principal. _¿Qué le iba a importar?_

Si seguía tumbada junto a su madre llorando descontrolada con el alma partiéndose en pedazos ¿que le iba a importar los cinco hombres a su alrededor? Los cuales veían la escena como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

Su madre estaba palida y fría entonces ¿a quien? le importaban los fríos ojos que la miraban sin emocion alguna, cuando estas manchada con la sangre de la mujer mas importante en tu vida, la unica que te entendia, la unica que te daba su apoyo incondicional, aquella que te amaba tanto como para dar su vida por ti, aquella que acaban de asesinar hace unos cuantos minutos a sangre fría por estupidos problemas agenos.

Lagrima tras lagrima ruego tras ruego aferrándose a un cuerpo ya sin vida ella lo sabia pero se reusaba a creerlo no soportaba la idea de pensar que su apoyo y fortaleza ya no estuvieran, ni el frio ni la lluvia la hubieran alejado ni siquiera un tornado la hubiera separado de su madre mientras ella esta viviera pero... La suerte no estabase su lado.

El superior entre aquellos despiadados hombres dio la orden de llevársela a los dos soldados más próximos a este uniformado ¿cuántas manos eran necesarias para controlar a la pequeña mujer?

Ambos asistieron y la tomaran por los hombros con un poco mas de fuerza de la que se habían imaginado a la pequeña que lloraba de una forma desgarradora que parecia no darse cuenta de lo que sucedia a su alrededor

De pronto una ola de viento helado cruzo por su cuerpo e intento agarrarse con fuerza de su madre temiendo que ella pasara frio pero a la hora de enroscar sus brazos para proporcionarle calor un ligero jalón la aparto, lucho con toda su fuerza y alma para traerla devuelta no querían que le hicieran daño, ahora le tocaba a ella defenderla estaba indefensa y la necesitaba, lucho y peleo con fuerzas que aun no lograba reconocer, lo único que sabía era que no debía dejarla sola aun las esperaba su padre, el frio se intensifico y el dulce olor que le traía paz, protección y felicidad se alejo

Tres hombres separaron a la aguerrida mujer incluso uno recibió un buen derechazo pero al fin y al cabo era insignificante.

Alegaron al cadáver mientras que esta gritaba histérica proporcionándole al jefe dolor de cabeza, odiaba ese estúpido llanto no comprendía porque la gente se conmocionada tanto por la muerte de alguien cercano se acerco molesto a la ruidosa creatura que se retorcía entre los brazos de tres soldados, les dirigió una mirada asesina

- Son unos inútiles - mascullo molesto - Ni siquiera pueden tranquilizar a una débil mujer – esos terribles y chillantes quejidos le estaban causando dolor de cabeza, molesto e irritado golpeo a la joven pasándose un poco de la raya pues esta se desmallo por el impacto de su duro puño

- Llévensela y asegúrense que permanezca callada o ya verán ustedes, par de imbéciles- digo molesto pateando rudamente al cadáver que le obstruía el paso alejándose, lo esperada en el campamento. Los demás hombres asistieron y tomaron el inconsciente cuerpo antes que se les hiciera más tarde porque si su jefe era cruel en el campamento los capitanes eran mucho peores.

Caminaba al paso de los "salvajes"-como los habia nombrado tratando de tranquilizar las lagrimas que salían desapercibidas gracias al horrible recuerdo, temía que volvieran a golpearla y al presentar lagrimas era seguro que terminaría inconsciente gracias a la dura mano de sus despiadados captores como ya había ocurrido, se quito las ligeras gotas que recorrían sus mejillas cuidadosa que no la descubrieran, los odiaba por todo el dolor que le habían causado a su familia trato de alejar la traumática imagen de su madre, le había costado un par de golpes y amenazas comprender que sucedía en realidad.

Y es que apenas tomo conciencia despues de la desgracia de su madre se desmayándose nuevamente por la desesperacion, simplemente su cuerpo y razón no podían con tanto dolor es por eso que no podía recordar a su madre sin temer quedarse loca.

La segunda vez que despertó ya suprimiendo el doloroso recuerdo, lloro y lucho con desesperación para liderarse del bando contrario sabia que eran unos sádicos sanguinarios y no quería estar bajo sus redes, pero todo fue en vano, solo logro ser noqueada otra vez, debía de aceptarlo tenía miedo, no sabía donde la llevaban o porque, miro al cielo que estaba negro ni siquiera una estrella brillaba en el firmamento tal vez trasmitiendo todo lo que estaba sintiendo preguntandose cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su captura

- Camina - se encogió al escuchar la áspera voz detrás de ella - falta poco- le empujo para que echara andar, tembló una vez más su futuro era incierto

* * *

Paseaba por el llano camino del campamento donde solían esconderse ya que en tiempo de guerra era esencial mantenerse protegidos y que mejor lugar que en la espesura del bosque, trataba de escuchar el cantar de las golondrinas pero al parecer esa mañana ya no estaban.

Si cualquiera de los soldados del cuartel hubieran visto al capitán seguramente le hubieran preguntado, si este se encontraba bien pues detuvo su andar repentinamente quedándose tenso y no era porque le apasionaran las aves sino porque estaba cansado de destruir todo a su paso no les bastabas con acabar la vida de miles de personas solo por conseguir poder por parte de personas que ni conocía ahora tenían que terminar también con la naturaleza a su alrededor y es que el capitán Jasper estaba harto de todo eso, ya no encontraba razones para conseguir viviendo su vida era un profundo pozo negro lleno de culpa por todas las vidas que se había cobrado a lo largo de su vida.

- Capitán – el llamado de uno de sus soldados lo saco de su trance, giro a verlo, sus ojos eran fríos al igual que un cubo de hielo que hizo temblar al hombre enfrente de el - lo siento capitán, solo me enviaron para informarle que el escuadrón cuatro acaba de llegar- asistió y se dirigió a la base del campamento sin animo alguno

Entro a la casa de campaña más grande donde solían planear estrategias y tomar decisiones importantes quedándose sin habla al ver el irreal cuadro que tenía enfrente.

Una pequeña y menuda mujer de cabellos negros alborotados los cuales hacían un hermoso contraste con su piel blanquecina, su rostro aunque sucio mostraba unas facciones finas y expresion inocente extrañamente le recordaron a un hermoso ángel es por ello que el cuadro a su alrededor no le agradaba, su madre seguro diría que se trataba de una blasfemia pues el ángel se encontraba rodeada de demonios con sonrisas retorcidas mientras este sufría en los infiernos junto a ellos pues en realidad se encontraba rodeada de varios hombres con rostros repulsivos a los cuales los conocía como compañeros de batalla.

Su alma se retorcio mientras su corazon latia frenetico, tenia la necesidad de sacarla de ahi, llevarsela lejos y pedir perdon en un altar ante Dios ante tal injuria pero en lugar de ello siguió caminando hacia ella perdiendose en sus hermosos ojos azabaches sin siquiera prestarle atención a las palabras de uno de los soldados.

Ese ángel ya lo tenia.

**OoO**

La hicieron pasar por la puerta de la casa de campaña más grande del lugar a rastras, no la habían tratado bien durante todo el camino, la habian obligándola a casi arrastrarse cuando estaba exhausta, ni siquiera le dieron a tomar un poco de agua cuando ellos se detenían a descansar de hecho la tenían amarrada por el cuello de una soga al caballo, por eso no le extrañaba el comportamiento de estos al momento de ser "acomodada" a lo que pudo oír llamar _base_ siendo arrastrada y amarrada con la parte de la soga que quedaba libre de lo que adornada su cuello a la silla más próxima en la cual se sentó el desgraciado al que odia y controlaba a los demás soldados que fueron por ella.

- Cariño si quieres te puedes sentar en mis piernas- su espantosa voz la cual solo le provocaba repulsión estallo en risa seguida por sus falderos seguidores- vamos preciosa se que estas cansada- se aparto con indignación de la mano de este que subía por su muslo descaradamente, le hubiera proporcionado un buen golpe si no estuviera atada también por las manos.

Gracias al cielo había parado repentinamente sus habladurías vulgares junto con sus pervertidas manos al entrar alguien que les arranco las risas dejándolos estáticos y temblorosos , cuando se giro al ver a su oportuno salvador se quedo paralizada, era alto y atlético de rubios cabellos, su mirada era la más hermosa que había visto en todo su existencia tan azul como el claro cielo de primavera pero cubierta de un profundo dolor que pudo percibir, el cual no le gusto pero aun así no pudo evitar sonreírle.

**OoO**

Cada paso que daba lo acercaban a aquellos ojos azabache llenos de emociones que no podía comprender a no ser por el único sentimiento que él conocía _"dolor"_ ¿pero porque? Se pregunto mentalmente y entonces percibió lo que no había visto antes su hermoso rostro estaba enrojecido y una sección amoratada cerca de la parte del ojo, se molesto y bajo la mirada un poco notando que su delgado y fino cuello estaba rojizo por la cuerda que la amarraba, su vestido roto y cubierto de tierra en la misma cantidad de un liquido el cual conocía a la perfección le indicaban quien era el culpable de aquello, paso saliva duramente mirando de nuevo el cuello de la chica siguiendo la soga hasta la silla donde estaba sentado el teniente

Sentía la mirada penetrante del recién llegado cosa que la ponía muy nerviosa asciendo la bajar la mirada con las mejillas enrojecidas. Por su vestimenta sabía que no era un simple soldado raso

- Teniente - su voz fue fría y ruda conocía a su superior y aquel tono solo significaba una cosa _problemas_

- Si capitán- contesto este poniéndose inmediatamente de pie

- Se puede saber ¿qué es esto? - la azabache levanto la mirada no le asusto su voz en lo absoluto, le pareció lo mas armonioso que podía existir con aquel peculiar acento que apostaba era sureño, aunque fuera amenazante y frio a ella le pareció encantador.

- La prisionera capitán - menciono enfrentándose cara a cara con el rubio, todos los presentes miraban atónitos la escena sabían que esos dos no se llevaban del todo bien, el teniente le guarda mucho coraje a su capitán por según las malas lenguas problemas familiares que algunos dudaban que fueran cierto pero viendo el parecido entre ellos comenzaban a dudarlo y es que la cabellera rubia y los ojos azules eran un poco similares.

De pronto la pequeña capturada se dio cuenta en donde estaba con la entrada de aquel hombre se le había olvidado su trágico pasado y tenebroso futuro con la simple palabra que le daba entender su posicion era una prisionera, volviendo así el dolor físico y emocional que estaba sintiendo

- Su padre es el revolucionario que nos ha causado problemas estos últimos meses - el capitán asistió con los ojos cerrados recordando el dolor de cabeza que habían pasado a causa de este- el general nos ha mandado por la familia de él para hacerlo renunciar, teniendo a su hija será fácilmente manipulado

Mantuvo una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro la cual a ella le causo asco, esos salvajes bastardos eran capaces de cualquier cosa por quitar del mapa a su padre y otra vez esas molestas lágrimas brotaron silenciosas, percatandose de ello el único que la estaba poniendo atención a la pobre creatura _¿cómo se atrevían a cometer tal atrocidad? _penso indignado al ver sus numerosas heridas, volvió su gélida mirada al hombre que tenía enfrente.

- ¿Y esa es una escusa para tratar a si a una dama?- dios sabe que trataba de tener un impresionante auto control para no gritarle, respiro hondo y espero a que este le contestara

- Pero capitán ella es una rehén no entiendo porque debemos…

- ¡Teniente!- grito ex esperado y nadie se atrevio hablar, de sus ojos salian llamas respiro tratando de tranquilizarse manteniendo la mirada amenazadores que le ofrecía el bastardo- No lo he golpeándolo por tal atrocidad, porque no estaría bien actuar de esa manera delante de mi batallón, ahora desaparezca antes que lo encierre por varias semanas

- El general no va…- trato de replicar no sabía por qué se ponía de esa manera era una simple mujer no valía nada pero al ver al capitán decidió quedarse callado sabía lo que era capaz de hacer cuando se enojaba aunque su orgullo lo quemar por dentro estaba atado de manos asistió y salió llamando a sus hombre con una señal, odiaba a su estúpido primo y se vengaría de todo los sufrimientos que le había causado a él y su familia.

Escucho la discusión con detenimiento pero con la mirada perdida en el _¿qué era lo que tenia? _que hacía para que al momento de mirarlo se sintiera tan tranquila y en paz cosa que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo, con su padre como un revolucionado en contra del cambiante gobierno vivían escondidas su madre y ella para evitar que algo así les ocurriera, alejo lo más rápido que pudo la imagen cuando se dio cuenta que todos los hombres de la habitación salían, uno de ellos intento desatarla de la silla llevándosela a donde ese hombre horripilante se dirigía, tembló no quería pero ya estaba demasiado cansada para pelear intento moverse pero solo logro que sus rodillas temblaran como gelatina

- Soldado- ambos voltearon al oír la frívola voz quedando una nerviosa y otro temeroso por la cercanía del rubio- yo me encargare de ella- temeroso alzo la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de su teniente amenazantes ya que este le había indicado que se la llevara a toda costa.

- Capitán será mejor que yo me la lleve- la voz del teniente se acerco causando que ella se encogiera y retrocediera topándose con la espalda del rubio el cual al sentir que ella temblaba la sostuvo brindándole protección – el general me ha indicado a mi

- Lo sé teniente James, pero en este caso el mayor a cargo se encarga del rehén- menciono lo más calmado que pudo no quería asustar mas a la pobre mujer y como supuso su teniente se fue echando humo ya que no podía renegar tal cosa, sonrió satisfecho de que había ganado.

Al momento que sus brazos le brindaron asilo sintió una especie de… ¿cómo explicarlo? _Conexión_, su rose con el suyo le hacían olvidar el inmenso dolor por que atravesaba e incluso tener al teniente desgraciado no le causaba temor como antes, era como si él tuviera un poder misterioso sobre ella

No sabía cuánto tiempo había mantenido a la menuda chica bajo sus brazos ya se habían ido todos y ahora solo estaban ellos solos en la base, Jasper jamás se había sentido tan bien en toda su vida sentir el tacto de ella por ligero que fuera le hacía sentir vivo nuevamente, su corazón latía descontrolado y sus sentidos estaban a flor de piel, trato de tranquilizarse, no estaba bien esos nuevos sentimientos que le hacían confundir. Se aparto muy a su pesar de la morena observándola por el rabillo de ojo queriéndose golpear estaba tan inmerso en sus nuevas emociones que se olvido totalmente que aun seguía amarrada.

Sintió como la alejaba de sus brazos repentinamente y se ponía a buscar algo dentro de su elegante uniforme se abofeteo mentalmente jamás le habían llamado tanto la atención los militares mucho menos sus atuendos, es más los odiaba pero él, el hacía que rompiera todas sus reglas. Por fin vio como saco lo que tanto buscaba era una pequeña navaja roja que alguna vez cuando era pequeña le vio a su padre usarla.

Se acerco a ella hasta toparse con sus manos enrojecidas y corto las cuerdas que la tenían presa al igual que su cuello, vio extrañada como frunció el ceño al liberarla parecía estar muy enojado, su expresión y sus ojos lo decían a gritos tonta se sintió al creer que sería por ella, alego el pensamiento antes de sentirse abochornada y se dejo llevar por el alivio de estar libre

¡al fin! esas cadenas eran un calvario, dirigió sus manos hasta su cuello para masajear las zonas afectadas le ardían pues su piel estaba al rojo vivo por el rose de la cadena que llevo por aproximadamente tres días.

- Lo siento - se disculpo y ella para su sorpresa le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa trasmitiéndole aun esos sentimientos que odiaba no comprender- no debieron hacerte esto, perdona- se inclino levemente para ofrecerle todas las disculpas que se merecía, esa clase de comportamiento por parte de su compañero lo repulsaban.

- Tu en realidad no hiciste nada- respondió y a él le pareció escuchar ángeles con aquella vocecilla de soprano era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar.

- Pero me siento culpable – confeso a lo que ella respondió con una dulce sonrisa la verdad no sabía porque lo hacía como buena revolucionara al igual que su padre odiaba al gobierno en especial a los militares que eran sanguinarios sin corazón que lo único que se merecían es ir directo al infierno pero con él era diferente y no sabía porque ¿Cuánto llevaba de conocerlo? Unos cuantos minutos pero estaba segura que él era diferente lo percibía y sus acciones lo confirmaban, pero aun así no quería confiarse temía ser lastimada por esa razón odio sus sentimientos que también por otra parte la asustaba un poco, se trago todo aquello y trato de convencerse que no le importaban.

- No es propio que un capitán diga tales cosas señor - la ironía con la que lo pronuncio le hizo mostrar una media sonrisa, hasta la chica comprendía mejor las posición que había

- creo que tiene razón señorita…- paró en seco- peor que descortés he sido, soy Jasper Hale- se presento cortésmente con una ligera reverencia

- Alice Brandon – menciono casi a regañadientes ya que según lo normal es que des tu nombre cuando alguien más se presenta- pero supongo que tú y tus hombre ya lo sabían- al momento de recordarlo una gran ola de ira fue azotada sobre ella _¿qué le estaba pasando? _eso no era un parque donde conoció a un gentil caballero en pleno verano, esto era la guerra donde ella estaba secuestrada por el bando enemigo con un futuro incierto, volteo el rostro furiosa.

- Si tal vez- digo pensativo percibiendo el radical cambio de ánimo en ella, se pregunto _por qué _si el principio era gentil y ahora era tosca y ruda, dejándole a Jasper una sola idea las mujeres eran complicadas – pero le ruego que disculpe a mi teniente y sus hombres…

¡Ja!- rio secamente _¡perdonarlos!_ pero que ilógico sonaba, llevo sus manos inconsciente a sus heridas del cuello y él se sintió culpable que estupidez había dicho esos bardaros no merecían ni las palabras de la chica- pueden esperar capitán porque jamás lo hare

- Es mejor que la lleve a otro lugar - menciono tratando de que olvidara su estúpida petición pero al tratar de acercarse y tomar su brazo para sacarla Alice lo quito con un hábil movimiento, sabia es mas estaba segura que no le haría daño pero por ese día había sido demasiado y al parecer su cuerpo estaba a la defensiva.

- No te hare baño- sabía que había sufrido, era normal que no quisiera contacto y mas con él, era un monstro incluso peor que su teniente como se le pudo ocurrir que ese pequeño ángel quisiera tocarlo pensó bajando su mano de inmediato.

- Quiero ir a casa- susurro demasiado bajo como para que alguien la escuchara a no ser que estuviera puesta toda su atención en ella como en el caso del rubio

- Lo siento- es lo único que podía decir no estaba en posición de hacer tal cosa aunque lo estuviera matando verla de esa manera por alguna razón estaba seguro que ella era alguien alegre con la cual se hubiera llevado bien

Estando claro en otra situación.

* * *

_Y bueno? Alguna duda, reclamo, felicitación, mentada, problemas existenciales acepto de todo chicos_

_Si les gusto dedo decirles que subiré cada viernes como ya esta terminara no los hare esperar debo decirles que será un poquito largo, pero poquito no se asusten y… eso es todo cuídense los quiero y espero que todas se encuentres a un Jasper caminando por la calle o algún Edward jajajaja_

_Bye bye_


	2. Lejos yAun así estas aquí

_no son mis personajes blablablablabla_

* * *

- Lejos y aun asi estas aqui -

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que llego aquel campamento, el atractivo capitán al cual estaba destinada a odiar la había llevado adonde _según_ pudo enterarse era donde ponían a todos los rehenes o soldados del bando contrario que capturaban, casi no dormía por las noches desde que escucho los espantosos gritos de los que fueron torturados una noche donde no podía conciliar el sueño y los horribles gritos llegaron a ella, estaba aterrada no podía dormir conciliaba más que dos o tres horas por temor que hicieran lo mismo o algo peor.

Paso saliva con dificultad gracias a la falta de agua pues solo una vez por dia le llevaban comida o el vital liquido cosa que raramente agradecía, no sabía que le esperaba al momento de que alguien forrado de verde militar cruzara la puerta, tampoco quería verlos le recordaban que su padre estaba luchando con esos desalmados, quien sabe dónde, tembló tenía miedo que algo le sucediera, cerró los parpados tratándose de controlar ya no quería llorar le ardían los ojos y estaba demasiado cansada para hacerlo pero cada vez que se le venía la imagen de su padre a la mente no podía evitarlo y ni siquiera tenía el suficiente valor para recordar a su madre temía que se volviera loca o algo así y era algo que no se permitía.

Debía sobrevivir para poder ver a su padre y salir de ese infierno, miro hacia ambos lados de aquel diminuto espacio suponía que era la casa más pequeña del cuartel, solo había una silla y una frazada color gris muy desgastada que le servía como cama, incomoda pero por lo menos no se moría de frio además el piso en su espalda la ayudaban a no dormir también la decoracion la formaba su bandeja vieja y gris donde le solían dejar la comida y claro como olvidar la cadena atada a su pierna que le impedía escaparse aparte del gigantón que resguardaba su puerta, el cual le había dicho que se llamaba Emmet -solo le conocía la voz y sus increíbles ronquidos- Era lo que contenía ahora el nuevo mundo de Alice.

- Soldado - grito alguien que no pudo distinguir pero estaba segura que le sorprendieron de nuevo dormido pues su guardián contesto cosas inentendibles – si lo sorprendo otra vez durmiendo en horas de guardia pasara todo el día limpiando la letrina

¡Si señor! - grito una vez se estableció- ¡no volverá a pasar señor!

- Más lévale soldado, ¡a trabajar! - fue lo último que le escucho decir y Alice rio un poco ya le habían puesto a hacer tal trabajo otras veces, cinco para ser precisos, una lástima ya que era agradable, lo habían puesto de su guardián casi inmediatamente a su llegada hablada un poco con ella y también le llevaba comida a escondidas cuando podía, le asustaba que alguien entrara a su _pequeño santuario _como lo había bautizado pero se sentía más tranquila cuando él era quien se encargaba de vigilarla que desgraciadamente era muy poco pues este la mayoría del tiempo pasaba castigado.

Frunció el ceño mirando a la nada concentrándose escuchando la calmada respiración de Emmet, el paisaje era verde gracias a las paredes forradas de distintivo color, no había ventanas por lo que tenía mucho que no veía el sol, cerró los ojos imaginándose las flores silvestres queriendo desvanecer su ira _¡odiaba estar encerrada!_ , siguió imaginándose mas tranquila el cielo despegado decorado con esponjosas nubes y grandes árboles llenos de pajarillos que cantaban al amanecer, era primavera así que estarían repletos de estos coloridos voladores, _veinticuatro, veinticinco_ seguía contando las respiraciones calmadas, se abrazo de sus piernas haciéndose ovillo tratándose de imaginar que pasaría afuera, por lo que podía escuchar, deducía que pocos soldados estaban en el campamento, unos tres caballos y dieciocho hombres más o menos.

Al no hacer nada era lo único que le quedaba a Alice y agradecía tener buen oído o moriría de aburrimiento.

Cerró los ojos con más fuerza dos hombres estaban cerca de donde se encontraba, tal vez vigilando los alrededores, Emmet afuera casi dormido, _ochenta, ochentaiuno_ no se había cansado de contar, los caballos estaban lejos y cinco hombres estaban en la base y repentinamente la imagen del atractivo rubio se apodero de su mente haciendo que abriera los ojos repentinamente furiosa últimamente le sucedía seguido _¿quien se creía?_

Ni siquiera era tan guapo pensó ella cruzándose de brazos si sus ojos no eran tan azules, eran fríos, cubierto de cicatrices por la guerra de seguro en su fornido pecho fuerte como el hierro estaban cubierto por estas cicatrices de seguro había sufrido mucho por las heridas, se dio una bofetada mental como podía pensar en eso, ese hombre era cruel y malvado con esa mirada tan fría y a tan clara como el mar con la cual te perdías, su tez paliducha y sin chiste que te incitaba a querer tocarlo para que perdiera esa fría expresión de su rostro que definitivamente _**no**_ lo hacían atractivo _¡para nada!_, se quiso engañar deseando ver una vez más una sonrisa aunque fuera torcida de sus dulces labios ¿Qué carajo le estaba pasando? Se llevo las manos a su rostro, eso no era justo tan solo lo había visto una vez desde que llego, frunció el ceño nuevamente preguntándose porque no la había visitado

- ¿Estás bien? - pregunto preocupado su fornido guardián, no era común que la pequeña chica gritara frustrada de la nada

- S.. si estoy bien Emmet- contesto tomando asiento otra vez, no se dio cuenta en qué momento se había parado y se preguntaba cómo había terminado su desgastaba frazada al otro lado.

- Enana acaso no sabes respetar a tus captores soy un soldado llámame así o al menos de usted- menciono mientras reía no era normal que un secuestrado le tuviera tanta confianza de ser sincero le agradaba la chica.

- Si claro- menciono con ironía - te llamare de ese modo cuando no te atrapen durmiendo

- Mira mocosa no estaba durmiendo solo..

- Déjame adivinar ¿descansabas los ojos? - al otro no le hizo gracia y a ella se le ocurrió una magnífica idea - apuesto que terminaras limpiando las letrinas otra vez antes de que yo me duerma

- como si tuvieras algo que quisiera- volvió a parecer su sonrisa- estas de rehén ¿recuerdas?

- Claro, como si esta diminuta casa no me lo recordara, además si tengo algo- dijo orgullosa no le gustaba que le recordaran lo que ya sabía de ante mano

- ¿Qué? Una cucaracha se hizo tu amiga- se burlo por lo bajo pues su superior rondaba por ahí y si lo descubrían que hacia amistad con la secuestrada si terminaría lavando letrinas

- No ¡qué asco!- dijo mientras una mueca desagradable pasaba por su cara, cuando recordó que tuvo que matar una que venía en su comida _desagradable_- pero tengo una frazada ¿Qué te parece?

- Yo tengo la mía, gracias

- Vamos, solo es por apostar y entretenernos un rato, yo estoy cansada de mirar las paredes y sé que tu estas harto de estar parado póngamelo interesante- el grandulon sonrió eso sería divertido

- Está bien - suspiro, uno de los pasatiempos del soldado eran las apuestas, la jodida enana le había dado en el clavo - pero que quieres a cambio

- Pues- pensó la verdad lo que quería no se lo podía dar, dudaba que Emmet tuviera influencias para liderarla- que tal tu sabana- se le ocurrió, si iba a estar enjaulada no se moriría de frio

- ¿Solo eso?- pregunto impresionado pensó que sería algo más complicado o al menos mas comida la pobre a penas comía, debía de aceptar que sus superiores eran crueles.

- Sip , bueno – una fugaz idea se le vino a la mente mientras jugaba con la mal gastada tela de su falda - y una vestido-

- ¿Qué?, de donde crees que yo sacare algo así, ¿ves que llevo uno puesto?

- En realidad no te veo, porque estoy aquí pero sé que saquean las casas de quienes atacan, ingéniatelas

- Si tú dices- volvió a suspirar encogiéndose de hombros solo lo hacía por entretenerse un rato y que mejor que con una sencilla apuesta la cual ganaría con los ojos cerrados o abiertos en este caso- de acuerdo

- Es un trato soldado Emmet- dijo un tanto feliz al menos eso la distraería de todos sus pensamientos - se que ganare

¿A caso eres adivina?- ella rio un poco, no, no lo era pero siempre ganaba

**OoO**

Su mirada se desvió por un segundo ya sabía el plan de memoria y se odiaba por lo que en unos segundos harían, acaso _¿no les importaban las vidas inocentes que acabarían?_ Intento alejar aquellos sentimientos que lo rodeaban, temor por parte de los soldados de ser heridos en combate adivinaba que alguien los esperaba cuando terminara la guerra y seguramente los están esperando a menos que estuviesen muertos por ella, le dolió que no solo le hicieran daño a los que atacaban y no pudo evitar sentir endivia al recordar que estaba solo y nadie esperaría su regreso.

Su padre también había muerto en batalla y a su madre murio cuando apenas tenia cinco, volteo más triste la mirada a sus mayores que seguían discutiendo por las tácticas que usarían algunas veces usaba el odio y rencor que estos trasmitían para poder desconectarse y no darse cuenta de las barbaridades que cometía, triste y algo bajo pero por eso no se volvía loco, tenía que seguir y debía de hacerlo cuerdo para que cuando terminara todo eso él pagara por todos sus pecados, no debía morir porque lo consideraba que era una salida fácil.

El debía vivir y pagar por todo sus pecados, no se merecía nada por ser un monstro, repentinamente llego a su mente la imagen de la pequeña mujer de cabellos cortos tan negros como el azabache que le hacían juego perfecto con su tersa piel blanquecina que moría por poder siquiera rozar su mejilla tan fina y delicada como su rostro no pudo evitar sentirse un cerdo egoísta por querer poseer sus labio y tembló de coraje al pensar que otro pudiese tenerlos o mirar siquiera sus cálidos ojos en los cuales estaba seguro cualquiera se perdería, recordó con ira como estaba lastimado su frágil y menudo cuerpo quería protegerla de todo en especial de aquellos bastardos que le causaron tal atrocidad por eso se rehusó a ir a combate cuando se entero que su querido teniente james estaría a cargo del campamento en su ausencia

_- Capitán Hale, me temo que tendrá que ir con nosotros este ataque es vital para tener victoria - explicaba el general peticiones imposibles a su mejor capitán- su presencia es esencial_

_- Pero general, estaría mejor que yo me hiciera cargo del campamento en estos tiempos los enemigos podrían venir y atacar, me temo que el teniente james no pueda dirigir bien a las tropas en caso de ataque_

_- No diga tonterías, capitán estamos bien resguardados, dudo que el enemigo sepa nuestra posición _

_- Pero- trato de replicar por ninguna razón dejaría a james a cargo de ella sabía que le harían pasar mal _

_- Ira capitán y no se hable mas ¿entendido? – el era su mayor y sabia que no debía de desobedecer no tenia de otra, suspiro y asistió con un fuerte ¡si seño! para luego irse, debía de pensar en algo rápido si debía de dejarla sola por dos semanas, gracias a dios sabia a quien acudir, se encamino lo más rápido que pudo_

_Dio un suspiro aliviado al encontrarlo ahí, sabía donde estaba porque ya lo había descubierto otras veces _

– _¡Soldado!- grito causando que el llamado se despertara dando un soltó lejos de su cómodo lecho hecho por hojas del cercano árbol el cual proporcionaba una fresca sombra, cómodo y silencioso perfecto escondite para aquel fortachón_

_- Si capitán- contesto por arco reflejo adormilado saludando con la mano en su frente, cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba- a eres tú, oye no vuelvas a asustarme así viejo- rodeo los ojos no sabía cómo había quedado enredado su haragán amigo en ese lugar, simplemente no iba con el carácter de este _

_- Emmet no te han dicho que podías buscarte un buen pleito si sigue holgazaneando aquí_

_- Bah! Además eres el único que sabes que estoy aquí- dijo tranquilo con una sonrisa mientras el rubio movía la cabeza negativamente- o acaso me a acusar capitán Jasper- se burlo haciendo el clásico saludo al capitán_

_- Si como sea - por un momento le dio algo de envidia podía sentir la alegría que emanaba su amigo fortachón, para el todo era una broma siempre había sido así desde que lo conocía y el ejército no era la excepción por un momento deseo ser tan animado como el _

_- Tu siempre tan estirado- se quejo bostezando tomando asiento en el tronco nuevamente- jazz deberías divertirte mas _

_- No me digas así- no entendía como el diminutivo le enojaba tanto, se encogió de hombros ignorándolo tenia sueño quien diría que lo pondrían de guardia por tercera noche consecutiva el quería acción y lo ponían a vigilar el campamento pensó irritado, si lo hubiera sabido antes jamás se hubiera enlistado - Emmet necesito ayuda- menciono tranquilo como era la costumbre de su serio amigo estaba seguro que le hacía falta algo de diversión era un amargado, lo miro y espero que este hablara _

_Jasper dudaba en continuar, era su amigo pero no estaba seguro si esta vez quisiera ayudarlo con lo que le iba a pedir, pero tenía que intentarlo_

_- ¿Que es lo que quieres?_

_- Veras las tropas están listas para atacar y…- se le ilumino la mirada creyendo falsamente que su estirado amigo lo llevaría o que necesitaría ayuda con tácticas o algo por el estilo- necesito que te quedes aquí para vigilar a la rehén _

_- ¿A la que trajeron esta mañana James y sus hombres?- el asistió lentamente mientras veía la decepción de Emmet sabía que el esperaría otra cosa y lo hubiera llevado al frente era bueno en combate y tenia tácticas brillantes pero lo necesitaba más en el campamento_

_- Tu sabes cómo es James, no quiero que- pensó un momento, ¿qué diría su amigo? cuando le dijera que quería proteger a una mujer que apenas conocía, no sabía que contestarle si preguntara la razón, porque ni siquiera él la sabia _

_- Te entiendo- hablo de pronto conocía al rubio y no era el mejor expresando sentimientos, suponía que esta chica era especial se veía por la expresión que ponía al estar pensando en ella supuso el moreno no era tan tonto como le creían- pero tendrás que recompensarme muy bien- se alegro sabía que Emmet lo entendería sin hacerle demasiadas preguntas _

Confiaba en el grandulón de su amigo debía de protegerla hasta que el volviera y rezaba con que no lo separan de la puerta, conociéndolo se quedaría dormido o algo así, lo obligarían a cumplir un castigo estúpido, levanto la mirada de nuevo hacia su general quería que todo acabara y partir lo antes posible

**OoO**

El tiempo se le pasaba algo lento estando en un lugar donde no entraba luz era difícil saber cuándo obscurecía o amanecía, si no fuera por los que las aves ya no se escuchaban y la luz no se colaba por el pequeño espacio de la puerta y el piso supuso que era de noche pero _¿qué tanto?_, volvió a concentrarse en la respiración de su guardia era lenta y tranquila.

¿Emmet?- susurro para que solo el pudiese oírla, sonrió para sí cuando no escucho respuesta, había ganado

- ¡Saldado McCarty!- el temible grito agito ambos- se lo al vertí- gano pero el podre de Emmet tendría que hacer un duro trabajo pensó mientras ahogaba una risita

**OoO**

- Teniente James- llamo uno de sus hombres al hombre rubio que no desaprobecho la oportunidad de dormir en la habitacion mas comoda del cuarte conocido como el cuarto de su "querido" capitan Jasper

- Espero que sea importante para interrumpirme, soldado- contesto molesto buscando su chaqueta verde militar, acababa de despertar y no era conveniente hacerlo enojar

- Pensé que le importaría saber que el soldado Emmet ha sido castigado- mostro una sonrisa, le interesaba agradeció y salió poniéndose la chaqueta, ese menudo fortachón le impedía acercarse ¿Quién se creía? Solo porque era el hijo del general, no le daba derecho amenazarlo, frunció el seño jurando que el jodido Jasper tenía que ver en eso

_en el proximo capitulo_

_observo con terror como se formo un puño en la mano del teniente, sabía que la iba a golpear cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero nunca sintió la dura mano impactar contra su rostro como en otras ocasiones, abrió los ojos extrañada tampoco sentía el peso extra en su cuerpo ni las manos del otro deteniéndola ¿un milagro?_

muchas MUCHAS pero MUCHISIMAS gracias a las personitas que dejaron un review, chicas son bellas Arizbe Hilka y Swift Alice, tambien a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leerlo besos a todos!

bien dije que iba a subir todos los viernes pero se complicaron las cosas normalmente no soy asi, siempre me gusta hacer lo que digo y si subire cada viernes para los que les guste

nos veremos


	3. Chapter 3

__

no me pertenecen los personajes bla blablablabla

* * *

Capitulo 3

No había dormido, suspiro ya serian como las siete de la maña una sonrisa torcida se asomo por sus labios Emmet se había ido a cumplir un asqueroso trabajo dejándola sola, subió sus polvosas manos a la atura de su rostro cubriéndolo por completo, el dolor de cabeza la estaba matando, millones de pensamientos iban y venían, _¿saldría de ahí con vida? ¿Volvería a ver su padre? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Vería a sentir el viento en su cara? ¿Por qué a su madre? ¿Por qué no pudo ser ella?_ Millones de preguntas sin respuestas embargaban su mente una tan dolorosa como la anterior, como extrañaba a su tonto guardián, no era la primera vez que le pasaba pero siempre llegaba Emmet a distraerla y ahora que no estaba las dudas empezaban a carcomerle el alma como una maldita plaga de termitas comiendo todo a su alrededor que no puedes parar una vez se desata _¿sabrían que estaba ahí? ¿La extrañarían? _Más preguntas que amenazaban con tumbarla en lágrimas, se recostó en su malgastada frazada siendo lo único que podía hacer, estaba cansada física y mentalmente no podía pedirle más a su ya debilitado cuerpo deseaba una ducha, quería su casa quería su vida de regreso, deseaba dormir y darse cuenta que eso era una horrible pesadilla pero no podía

Trato como todos los días de imaginar que sucedía a fuera de su pequeña prisión dejando atrás el dolor, _¿quién iría a cubrir la labor de su ex guardián? Una _última pregunta asalto su mente, Emmet era el único en quien confiaba y aunque le encantaba ganar esta vez se arrepintió de ello ¿Quién sería? No lo sabía pero lo único que deseaba es que no fuera el horrible teniente que había ido por ella, un fuerte escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al recordarlo, no conocía a muchos soldados para pensar en un posible remplazo cuando de repente la imagen del rubio capitán secuestro su mente pero esta vez no trato de alejar sino se concreto en su rostro tratando de imaginarse donde estaba o que estaría haciendo por una extraña razón deseaba verlo

Dejo volar su imaginación era lo único que no le habían robado, recordando a la perfección demasiado cansaba para preocuparse por los problemas que podría traer el extraño y nuevo sentimiento. Para Alice el delirio era delicioso en esos momentos

* * *

Estaba comenzándose a cansarse, era ¡totalmente absurdo! pensar en una persona que solo vio una sola vez en su vida de esa manera, que tan estúpido podía llegar a ser para estar ansioso por llegar a la base solo para verla

Quería asegurarse que estaba bien, en carrero su imponente corcel negro tensándose algo le daba mala espina y el desespero por conseguir velocidad hizo que su caballo se cansara _por favor resiste _rogo preocupado al sentir el cambio de velocidad_, _sabía que si forzaba al animal este terminaría herido _perdón pero debes de resistir _pensó apenado tomando las riendas con más fuerza a ese paso llegaría esa misma noche y no el día siguiente como su batallón lo tenía planeado, agradeció internamente que su general no estuviera era libre de adelantarse

La horrible sensación en la boca del estomago le decía que algo no estaba bien, que debía de llegar esa noche como fuera

* * *

Era tarde lo podía apostar lo extraño era que aun no habían puesto un sustituto para vigilarla, se concentro en tratar de escuchar que hacían afuera, risas y una que otra palabra no propia para una dama llegaron a sus oídos _¿Qué estarían haciendo? _Se preguntaba mientras se ponía de pie, miro hacia ambos lados quedándose estática había dos sombra debajo de la puerta

Te dije que era hermosa- el simple tono de vos la hizo temblar, sabia quien era alguien así era difícil de olvidar, su mente gritaba que reaccionara pero su cuerpo se había desconectado dejándola estática en su lugar

- No veo muy bien james, está demasiado obscuro- digo acortando la distancia hacia la temblorosa mujer

Cuando sintió que rosaba su mano por arte de magia sus delgadas piernas reaccionaron alejándose del hombre que apenas veía pero su olor le desagradaba hasta el punto de querer vomitar

- A dónde vas preciosa no te asustes- rio con una sádica sonrisa su mente estaba perturbada gracias a las generosas cantidades de alcohol que había consumido al igual que su superior debían aprovechar ya que mañana llegaría su estirado capitán

- Solo queremos divertirnos- el rubio se acerco a ellos, no dejaría que se llevara toda la diversión una amplia sonrisa salían de sus labios se sintió un genio al distraer al estúpido soldado que vigilaba su puerta

Estaba acorralada entre las débiles paredes verdosas y dos fuertes soldados que rebasaban su estatura fácilmente haciéndose sentir más indefensa , no podía ver gracias a la falta de luz en la prisión que por arte de magia era más pequeña de lo normal, no podía respirar bien por la tención expandida en el ambiente al igual que el desagradable olor al alcohol, sus ojos estaban al borde de las lagrimas cuando estos cerraron la distancia y su garganta se seco cuando dos manos tomaban posesión de su cuerpo llevándosela de su santuario, irónico que ahora deseara regresar

No podía sentir el viento que tanto deseaba sobre su rostro, no podía luchar contra aquellos hombres, ni ver a donde la llevaban era como si el tiempo hubiera parado en ese instante, no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar su mente estaba en blanco, mientras se la llevaban a rastrones.

* * *

Faltaba poco para llegar ya podía ver el campamento extrañándose por el humo que provenía del lugar, preocupado acelero su caballo demasiado cansado para que le respondiera adecuadamente, entre mas avanzaba el olor podía apreciar el olor a chamuscado que se hacía más nítido y podía apreciar mejor de donde exactamente provenía _el centro del campamento _se dijo completamente seguro

Llego en menos de lo esperado y prácticamente desapareció con una sola idea en la mente _Alice_, tenía que verla, salto a todos sus hombres evidentemente ebrios que lo saludaban para ir directamente al lugar donde la había dejado quedando paralizado al ver que no estaba.

Miro hacia ambos lados la silla volcada con la gruesa cadena a un lado de ella tirada con un poco de sangre esparcida por el piso y un poco más lejos tirada una chaqueta que pudo reconocer confirmo su presentimiento.

Trataba de pensar pero le era difícil su mente estaba revuelta, tenía que calmarse pero le era imposible, salió nuevamente de la casita de campaña que creyó estar lo suficientemente lejos para que el maldito de james no la encontrara, chasqueo la legua demasiado duro pues pudo sentir un cálido liquido dentro de su boca, encolerizado miro el bosque encaminándose a él, no sabía dónde ir exactamente estaba demasiado obscuro para reconocer las cosas a su paso, su mente daba miles de vueltas lo único que sabía es que si se atrevía a ponerle una asquerosa mano sobre algunos de los cabellos de _**su**_ pequeña james estaría muerto

- Alice- la llamo inconsciente y para su suerte pudo escuchar respuesta

* * *

Pareció escuchar que alguien la llamaba y de pronto todo se volvió más nítido, sus ojos volvieron a ver quedando asqueada por sentir desagradables sensaciones cuando estos la tocaban, logro moverse recordando donde estaban sus piernas y milagrosamente su garganta ya no se encontraba seca

- Suéltame- grito al fin luchando con todas sus fuerzas con el asqueroso hombre encima de ella - ¡Ayuda!- grito una vez mas aunque sabía que era en vano duba que alguien quisiera protegerla de ser violada por el teniente y además estaba a mitad del bosque

Golpeo y araño aunque no les haría nada, debía conserva su dignidad sintió como los labios del teniente tomaban los suyos con rudeza por lo que le mordió arrancándole un pedazo de piel

- Eres una perra..- dijo enfurecido llevando una mano a sus labios dándose cuenta que sangraba, su ira creció al igual que su lujuria escucharla gritar y retorcerse debajo de él lo estimulaban terminando con su poco raciocinio.

Estaba aterrada por como se le había quedado viendo sin mover un musculo después de su ataque y observo con terror como se formo un puño en la mano del teniente, sabía que la iba a golpear cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero nunca sintió la dura mano impactar contra su rostro como en otras ocasiones, abrió los ojos extrañada tampoco sentía el peso extra en su cuerpo ni las manos del otro deteniéndola _¿un milagro?_

* * *

Siguió los gritos temiendo lo peor, no supo cómo pero en menos de un minuto los había encontrado, estando a solo un metro de la aterradora escena que lo hizo enfurecer cuando miro que estaba siendo sostenida por un soldado alto de cabellos castaño el cual pudo reconocer como la mano derecha de james, apretó sus puños acortando la distancia mataría a ese infeliz que se atrevía a llamarla de esa manera y por atreverse a levantarle la mano, su teniente no viviría para contarlo.

Levanto el rostro y vio a su salvador sorprendiéndose de que estuviera pelando con james, se pudo establecer, sorprendiéndose que el hombre que la sostenía por las manos estaba inconsciente a un lado de ella, volvió a mirar a su ángel salvador, pero no le gusto lo que se encontró james estaba casi despedazado cubierto de sangre que salía por nariz y boca, se puso de pie tambaleándose no debía permitir que él se manchara las manos por alguien que no valía la pena- NO - pudo salir de su garganta para que se detuviera

Un grito lo saco de su trance, difícil ya que su única cosa en mente era matar pero al escucharla ese deseo fue sustituido por ver si ella se encontraba bien, paro separándose del inconsciente cuerpo cubierto de sangre dudaba que proviniera de él pues sus nudillos estaban lleno del mismo liquido

– Tranquilo- escucho una dulce vocecilla y su alma se pudo calmar, bajo la mirada de esta encontrándose con sus hermosos ojos llenos de tristeza con pequeños rastros que había llorado, se sintió estúpido ella no debería de preocuparse por él, desvió la mirada enfadado

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunto frunciendo el seño sin mirarla por lo que le dolió tal actitud, afirmo mirando el piso como si fue lo más interesante cuando sintió un peso sobre los hombros acaricio las mangas de la chaqueta estaba cálida y tenía el aroma del apuesto capitán

- será mejor que te cubras - escucho para darse cuenta a que se refería con "te cubras", un ligero sonrojo cayo por sus mejillas el vestido con el que había llegado a la base no había tenido oportunidad de cambiárselo prácticamente le faltaba poco para rasgarse y con la reciente pelea se había deshecho, estaba rasgado de la cadera hasta el suelo por lo que se podía ver su pierna derecha y de arriba estaba peor se veía demasiado para su gusto y vergüenza

- Mejor nos vamos – hablo lo más calmado que pudo se encontraba más tranquilo por haber llegado a tiempo pero al ver que el vestido de ella estaba destrozado y observar que en su tersa piel había ligeros moretones, quería matar al animal de james pero en ese momento era más importante la chica debía estar perturbada, tomo con sumo cuidado el ante brazo de ella creyendo que lo rompería si presionaba más de la cuenta, era tan pequeña y frágil apenas alcanzaba su hombro, la guio para sacarla de ese lugar

Poco a poco su visión fue mejorando ya podía apreciar las luces del campamento cerca de ellos, se alegro por primera vez de volver algo que jamás pensó sentir, acelero el paso con el capitán a su lado, su andar era elegante y hábil su madre siempre le había dicho que parecía bailar cuando corría.

Pudo notar como una triste sonrisa se formo en su rostro haciéndose preguntar porque, si hace apenas unos momentos estaba prácticamente bailando acelerando el paso, quiso preguntar pero sintió que sería descortés con todo lo que había pasado se trago sus palabras y siguió con su paso firme por el campamento

Cuando llegaron miro con desprecio a la mayoría de los hombres que estaban hundidos en alcohol y ofreció una que otra aterradora mirada aquellos que le hacían comentarios nada propios a la mujer que llevaba a lado suyo, acercándola un poco más a su costado su atuendo rasgado no era apropiado para soldados ebrios, giro los ojos cansado de aquellas conductas y se paro al frente de la fogata

- Espérame aquí – le dijo dejándola solo unos minutos mientras él iba por un balde de agua no sin antes asegurarse que estaba completamente segura sin algún molesto hombre alrededor

volvió lo más rápido que pudo con el objeto en su mano derecha que sin dudarlo un poco vertió su contenido para apagar el fuego ganándose la mayorías de las miradas hostiles y algunos chiflidos en desagrado, lo ignoro y de nuevo tomo el antebrazo de la pelinegra

- soldados la fiesta se acabo vuelvan a sus catres, mañana les espera un buen castigo - estaba molesto y no iba a discutir ya mañana les daría su merecido, dio media vuelta y se fue

Ahora los pasos del rubio eran más rápidos tuvo que apurarse para llevarle el ritmo observando las cosas a su alrededor podía reconocer un poco, el camino empedrado las tres casas de campaña verdes más grandes que las demás a excepción de la base que estaba enfrente de estas había paso ese lugar cuando recién llego, siguieron con su andar suponía que irían a su pequeña prisión pues era la más alejada que todas prácticamente estaba escondida por dos robles alado de ella pero se sorprendió al ver que cambio de dirección

– a donde vamos- pensó en vos alta

- A mi cuarto- le contesto tranquilo y todo su cuerpo se tenso automáticamente cosa que Jasper sintió

. ¿por qué?

- Donde estaba será ocupado para otra cosa, además puede estar segura que no le hare daño – menciono este rápidamente al ver la confusión de su acompañante

Alice ya lo sabía de antemano por alguna razón cuando estaba con él se sentía segura y protegida dudaba que le hiciera algo pero no quería estar a solas con él, sus sentimientos ya habían jugado con ella durante la ausencia del capitán y ahora el destino le jugaba una fea broma, eso estaba mal ella debía odiar a sus captores no sentir cosas raras por ellos, se detuvieron sin que Alice se diera cuenta, volvió la mirada al frente para ver porque y reconoció que se encontraba al frente de una de las tres casas más grandes, como buen caballero que ella suponía que era la dejo pasar primero deteniéndole la puerta

Era mucho más grande que su vieja prisión, apostaba su mano derecha que, donde se encontraba el estante lleno de libros a la derecha de ella cabía perfecto su antigua casita, junto del estante de caoba se encontraba una mesa que le hacía juego cubierta de papeles con tácticas de guerra seguramente, a su izquierda había otra mesa pero está más pequeña con un banco a lado y encima de esta un hermoso ajedrez de piedra negra y blanca, al centro estaba la cama con sabanas verde militar, no era como estar en medio de un batallón parecía una habitación en medio de la ciudad

- es hermoso- se dio cuenta que se le estaban escapando varias palabras en voz alta y sintió como sus mejillas ardían

- Gracias- contesto al cumplido viéndola detenidamente, era en una palabra ella era _hermosa_- puede instalarse, me iré para dejarla sola

- Espera- subió el tono de su voz para llamarlo antes de que cruzara la puerta, no sabía porque lo hacía pero era algo necesario para calmar su alma que le pedía a gritos decir, cuando vio que tenia la atención del rubio tomo aire y se atrevió hablar – gracias capitán Hale, por salvarme, sin usted yo no… - sintió un escalo frio al pensar que habría pasado si no hubiera estado el

- No fue nada- contesto interrumpiéndola - prometo que nada te pasara mientras estés aquí- al mirarlo no le quedo duda que le decía la verdad, se sentía tan tranquila cuando estaba junto de a él pero también su corazón se estremecía como loco en su pecho por un momento dejo de hacerle caso a su razón que le decía que era un odioso capitán, que estaba secuestrada y que quería salir, todo lo ignoro por completo y se dejo llevar por las emociones que el transmitía y por las de ella misma sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, se podría decir que estaba ¿feliz?- por favor llámame Jasper

Le encanto cuando le mostro esa radiante sonrisa y estaba convencido que podría hacer cualquier cosa por verla de nuevo pero por extraño que pareciera también era contagiosa pues el también termino mostrando una sonrisa sin ni siquiera darse cuenta

Está bien Jasper pero tu llámame Alice- era el principio tal vez de una bonita amistad eso no lo sabía o estaba segura, no quería bajar la guardia pero le fue inevitable sentirse por primera vez en mucho tiempo esperanza, asistió cortésmente para luego irse debía de encontrar a cierto soldado fortachón no sin antes verla nuevamente despidiéndose con la mirada sabía que no hacían falta palabras para que ella lo comprendiera

Cuando estuvo sola se contuvo para no inspeccionar el lugar se le hacía grosero, aunque tuviera muchísimas ganas de rondar por ahí y ver qué cosas tenia Jasper, no lo haría, se sentó en la cómoda cama y apenas sus pies tocaban el suelo algo que le sucedía amenudeo, miro alrededor una vez mas y no pudo evitar recostarse tenía tiempo que no se sentía tan cómoda, el piso no era exactamente algo placentero, pego su rostro a la sabana verde militar notando que se percibía la exquisita esencia del capitán, cerró los ojos y aspiro nuevamente recordándolo, sin darse cuenta fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

_Bien fue todo, gracias a las personas que dejaron review y a los que leen _

_chicos son bellos, nos veremos bye bye_


End file.
